Many solutions of differing compositions which are designed to be applied to the skin are known in the prior art. An example of a medicinal compound which includes vitamins A and D and olive oil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,668 to Moss. A cosmetic oil also including vitamins A and D and olive oil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,859 to Lubowe.
It has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,164 to Wershaw to combine protein, acid and vitamins to form a dermotological preparation for topical application to the skin. The acid in this composition is used to adjust the pH of the preparation to that of normal skin.
However, none of the foregoing prior art compositions has provided a cleansing composition which cleans the body and at the same time restores essential vitamins and proteins to the body through the skin. These absorbed proteins and vitamins act to promote healing of lacerations as well as general body health.